We Are One
by phoenixqueen
Summary: Songfic! Elrond comforts Aragorn and reminds him that they are a family. Yes the summary is bad, but the story is good!


We Are One

Disclaimer:  All references to Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  The song "We Are One" belongs to Walt Disney.  No infringement is intended with this story.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell walked slowly through the hallways of his home.  It was very late at night, and most of the household had already retired for the evening.  Elrond had had a very long and tiring day.  It was finally over though, and now he could relax.  He was heading for his room, where the book he was currently reading was awaiting him.

As Elrond walked past the rooms belonging to his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, his keen hearing picked up the sounds of muffled sobbing, as if whoever was crying had buried their face in a pillow.  Elrond traced the crying to the room belonging to his adopted son, Estel.

Elrond knocked softly on the door and called out "Estel?  Are you alright?"  There was no response from inside the room.  "May I come in?"  Still no answer.  Now beginning to get seriously worried, Elrond slowly opened the door, to see a darkened room.  His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and he saw his son sprawled out on the bed, his face buried under his pillow, pressed against the blankets.  The human's small frame shuddered violently as he cried.

The elf lord moved quickly over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.  "Estel?  What's wrong, _nin ion?"  He reached out and began to rub his son's back in slow, gentle circles.  "Are you hurt?" He waited quietly as Estel's shaking and sobs slowly eased._

Finally, the human pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled onto his side to face the elf lord who had adopted him two years ago when he was five.  His cheeks were tear-streaked, his eyes blood-shot and slightly swollen, and his breath hitched slightly with the last sobs.

Elrond smiled slightly, and reaching into a drawer next to the bed, pulled out a clean handkerchief.  He gently blotted at the traces of tears on Estel's cheeks, before handing it to the child to wipe his nose.  "Now, what caused these tears, Estel?"

The human sniffed.  "The…the other children. T-they called me weak, and c-clumsy. T-they all-always tease me, but-but today they h-hit me." The small boy gingerly rolled up his sleeve and showed the elf lord a nasty bruise on his upper arm that was easily the size of Elrond's spread hand, from thumb tip to the tip of his smallest finger.  "T-they pushed me, t-tripped me, knocked m-me into the mud."  Estel gazed at his blankets, not wanting to look at Elrond, for fear that he would see scorn and condemnation in his father's eyes.

The elf lord was appalled at the size of the bruise.  He quickly stamped down on his anger and turned his attention to his son.  He felt his heart wrench as Estel avoided looking at him.  "Estel, look at me." He waited for a moment as the little boy looked cautiously at him. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Estel shook his head.  "J-just a few small s-scratches from a p-prickly bush."

Elrond nodded.  "Alright.  Stay here Estel.  I have something that will help that bruise heal faster." He smiled, although that was not what he wished to do.  "Go wash your face, _nin ion, otherwise you won't feel very good tomorrow." Estel nodded and moved to a small basin of water that sat under the window, while Elrond slipped silently out of the room._

Once the elf lord was inside his stillroom where his medicines were prepared and kept, he closed the door and leaned against it wearily.  He anger at the other elven children was growing quickly.  Every elf in Rivendell knew that Estel was Elrond's adopted son, though few knew who Estel really was.  As the elf lord's son, adopted or true-born, Estel was entitled to the same respect that the twins and Arwen received, even if he would not inherit Rivendell's lands or titles.

Elrond pushed himself away from the door and searched the shelves for the remedy he was looking for.  He found the jar he wanted, willow and wormwood with mint to make it smell good, and left the room, deciding to try to find out the names of the other children.  He would have to speak to the parents of those children if the persecution towards his son continued.

He slipped quietly and gracefully back into Estel's room, only to see the little boy about to cry again.  Elrond quickly placed the jar on the table and folded Estel into his arms.  "What's wrong _nin ion_?"

Estel struggled to keep from crying again.  "I'll n-never be as graceful or-or quiet as y-you and 'Dan and "Ro. That's w-what the others said."

Elrond sighed and gently rubbed the boy's back.  "As much as I hate to tell you this, _tithen min_, in this case the other children are right.  You are not an elf, and cannot possess the same natural grace that your brothers and I do.  However," he said quickly before Estel began crying again, "that doesn't mean that with time and patience, and a lot of practice, that you can't learn to be as quiet and graceful as an elf, or at least as much as it is possible for a human to be."

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned._

Estel sniffed and looked up into Elrond's eyes.  "Really _ada?  C-can you t-teach me?"_

Elrond smiled at the hope in the child's eyes.  "I would be glad to teach you, my Estel.  And I'm sure that your brothers can teach you too."

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams_

_Come undone._

"Estel, please don't ever be afraid to come to me or your brothers at any time, especially if you are hurt.  We love you Estel, and we will never scorn you or abandon you."  The elf lord released his son and put his finger beneath Estel's chin.  "Now, off with that shirt so I can treat your bruise."

The little human nodded and gingerly eased out of his shirt, wincing as he pulled the shirt over his bruise.  Elrond, meanwhile, rose to his feet and went about the room lighting the lamps so that he could see the bruise more clearly.

"Estel, who did this to you?  I wish to know, because I may need to talk to some of the other parents." Elrond said as he finished lighting the lamps.  He turned back towards the bed to see Estel sitting there, his shirt off.  The bruise stood out in stark relief to the paler skin that surrounded it.

The boy shook his head.  "It doesn't matter, _ada." He glanced away from the elf lord as Elrond seated himself on the end of the bed._

Elrond looked up from reaching for his son's arm and frowned.  Why was Estel trying to protect the person who had hurt him?  "It does matter, Estel.  Whoever this other elf is, he hurt you badly, and he has no right to do so.  You're my son, Estel, and even if you're adopted, you have as much right as Elladan and Elrohir to come and go as you please, and as much right to be safe from being teased and hurt as they do."

Estel shook his head again.  "No _ada.  It really doesn't matter to me.  I don't care who did it."  He looked at the elf lord, the only father he could remember.  "I don't want to be accepted because I'm your son. I want the others to like me because I'm Estel, not because my _ada_ is Lord Elrond."_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride._

_We are more than we are_

_We are one._

Elrond marveled at the maturity and wisdom that his little one was displaying.  He felt his father's heart fill with pride as he studied his son.  It was the same feeling he had had when first the twins, and then Arwen had been born.  He nodded and reached for Estel's arm again, picking up the creamy ointment he had brought with him.  With skilled, gentle fingers, he massaged the cream into the bruise, starting from the middle of it and working out to the edges. The sharp scent of mint filled the air.  "Very well, _nin ion_.  If that is what you wish, I'll stay silent.  But please come to me whenever you need me, Estel.  I love you and I want to help you."

Estel hissed at the gentle pressure of Elrond's fingers, but slowly relaxed as the cream numbed the pain of the bruise.  "I will _ada.  I love you too." _

_Family, family_

_We are one_

_Family, family,_

_We are one_

13 years later…

"WHAT???!!" came a high, strangled, incredulous yell.  The voice rang out through the valley of Rivendell.

Inside the Last Homely House, Elrond stood in his study, across from his human son, Estel.  The young human, now twenty years old, an experienced tracker, fighter, and healer, faced Lord Elrond, his face rapidly changing as his emotions flitted across it.  First shock, then disbelief, anger, pain, fear, and finally despair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question was soft, yet forced and choked with complete anguish.

"I wanted to protect you Estel.  I wanted you to grow up without fear causing you to always look over your shoulder.  There are people out there who would fear for their lives if Isildur's heir was known to exist, and if it was known that you were he.  I feared that those people would come after you in an attempt to keep you from ever claiming the throne of Gondor." Elrond said softly and calmly.

So distraught at the news that he was Isildur's heir, the young human didn't stop to think as he spat at the elf lord who had raised him, "Is _that_ why you adopted me?  Because I am Isildur's heir?  You just wanted to keep me safe?  You didn't want me for _who I am, but __what I am?"  Anger was heavily laced in Estel's voice as all rational thought disappeared._

Elrond felt Estel's words like a blow to the heart.  Did Estel still doubt the love that Elrond and the twins had for him?  The fear of being inferior and weak had always been a great one with Estel, his fear that Elrond and the twins would one day turn away from him and abandon him had been one that Elrond had struggled to defeat for the last fifteen years.  After all these years, and all the love that they had given him, Estel still didn't believe in that love, didn't believe that they were a family?

Some of this must have shown on the elf's face, because the human froze for a brief moment, before turning and fleeing from the room as fast as his feet could carry him.

Elrond sank down into a chair, numb disbelief flooding him as he stared after his son.  His attempt to explain to his son about his heritage had not gone well at all.

A moment later, Elladan and Elrohir burst into the room, having heard their human brother's yell.  Elladan saw Elrond sitting there and immediately asked, "What's going on _ada_? Where's Estel?"

Elrohir on the other hand, gazed at his father, and then turned to look at the door.  He was the quieter, more sensitive of the two, though that was often relative as the twins loved to provoke each other and Aragorn with teasing and practical jokes.  Things were never entirely peaceful around the Last Homely House because of this.  Elrohir thought quickly and pieced the answer to the problem together.  Before Elrond could answer the elder twin, Elrohir said softly, "You told him, didn't you _ada_?"

Elladan turned to stare at his twin, who continued in the same soft voice. "You told him and he didn't take it very well, did he?"

Elrond nodded.  "He was very upset, and he accused me of adopting him only because he was Isildur's heir, not because I loved him." the elf lord managed to choke out, even as he felt his heart clench with fear at the thought that he'd lost Estel's love and trust forever.

Elladan looked scandalized.  He turned to the door.  "We've got to find him and set him straight!"

Elrohir quickly stepped towards his twin, blocking his way.  "Think Elladan!  Estel is very upset and will want to be alone!  Plus, you know as well as I do how skilled Estel is at hiding if he doesn't want to be found!  He learned our lessons about tracking and hiding so well that not even Glorifindel can track him very successfully anymore!  All we can do is wait for him to return on his own.  He will return, sooner or later.  We just have to be patient."

A few hours later…

Estel walked back towards Rivendell.  When he had run from Elrond, he had run completely from the Rivendell borders trying to escape his new found identity.  He paused before entering the gates of the main house.  He was ashamed of his accusations to Elrond earlier.  The elf lord was the only father that the human had ever known.  Time and time again over the years, Elrond had shown his love and care for his son, and now Estel had flung that love in the elf's face, accusing him of not caring for his human son any more than to make sure that he'd be alive to take the throne that he was entitled to.

Estel took a deep breath.  Never in his life had he been nervous about entering his home, but now a cold weight had settled in his stomach, and he felt that he was walking to his own execution.  He wouldn't blame Elrond at all if the elf lord decided that he couldn't forgive the human for his words.

He slipped quietly into the house.  No one seemed to take notice of his entrance, so the young man headed for the stairs.  He was hoping to avoid his brothers until he'd had a chance to speak to his father.  He didn't meet anyone as he crept through the hallways towards Elrond's study.  Pausing again outside the door, he took another deep breath.  He raised a tentative hand that was shaking slightly and knocked on the door.

Elrond had been in his study since the abortive discussion with his son.  He had been trying to get some things done, but found his attention wandering as he worried about Estel.  He was completely lost in thought when the knock on the door came.  He jumped slightly, and stared at the door as if he could see through it to the other side.  He quickly composed himself, and called out, "Enter!"

The door swung open so slowly, that Elrond almost leaped to his feet to go and open it himself.  When the door had finally opened and revealed Estel standing in the doorway, Elrond did rise swiftly to his feet.  The young human entered the room looking as if he expected Elrond to order him off the grounds of Imladris, or worse.  He turned and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Estel turned back and in a small, shaky voice whispered, "Lord Elrond… forgive me for my words earlier."  The words, so formal, didn't hide the desperate hope and fear in the man's tone.

Elrond started slightly at the words, and paused for a moment.  He considered his son, before replying very coolly, "Why should I forgive you?"

Estel gulped slightly, his worst fears confirmed.  Elrond was mad at him and would turn him out of Rivendell.  "I," he paused as his voice broke.  He cleared his throat, but the lump he felt stubbornly refused to disappear.  "I made an unjust accusation earlier, my lord, and I had no right to accuse you so.  I realize this now after spending the last few hours thinking, and I understand if I have disappointed you to the point that you cannot forgive me.  I just want you to know that I am sorry for my words and actions earlier."  He didn't lower his eyes at first, but as Elrond slowly rounded the desk, the human closed them to keep the tears he was forcing back from showing.

The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of familiar, strong arms encircle him and pull him against the person who held him.  A soft voice whispered in his ear, "My Estel, of course I forgive you." At these gentle words, Estel couldn't hold back the tears any longer and began crying into the elf lord's shoulder.

Elrond and Estel simply stood there for several moments while the human cried himself out.  The elf lord allowed his son to cry while he continued to whisper reassurances into his son's ear.  Finally, Estel's tears slowed and stopped, and Elrond backed up a step to look into his son's silver eyes.  He smiled gently at the human and led him to a seat in front of the desk, taking another one for himself next to it.

"Estel, I'm not angry with you from earlier.  It was my fault for not telling you about your heritage when you were younger.  I just thought that you'd be safer and happier if you didn't have that knowledge hanging over your head, was all.  And as to your 'unjust accusation', as you put it, I understand.  I didn't do a very good job of explaining myself to you, and you were upset, so you were bound to say things you would regret.  I don't deny that your words hurt me, but I am going to overlook it because I love you so much." Elrond said softly.

"I am so sorry, _ada.  I know you love me; I don't know why I said that horrible thing." Estel said as tears slowly grew in his eyes again._

"Estel, stop.  I understand and I forgive you." Elrond said firmly.  "You should never fear me Estel.  Don't you remember when you where younger, I told you that your brothers and I would never scorn you or reject you?  We love you so much, Estel.  You are part of our family, no matter what you do."

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me?_

_The way I am?_

"Father, are you sure…" Estel trailed off and looked extremely uncomfortable.  Elrond realized what he was thinking.

_Can I trust in my own heart,_

_or am I just one part,_

_of some big plan?_

"Am I sure that you are the heir of Isildur?" he asked.  When Estel nodded, Elrond sighed.  "Yes my son.  I am positive.  Your human father was Arathorn, and he is descended from Isildur.  He was Isildur's heir before he was killed, and you were his only child.  I know that you don't want to become the king, Estel.  But you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur.  I think that you are the one that will reclaim the throne of Gondor.  Arathorn wanted nothing to do with the throne, and he was determined that you would be the one to claim the throne."

Aragorn sighed.  Elrond continued, "Estel, I am not telling you that you have to become the king right now.  You are not ready, and the time hasn't come yet.  You can still be yourself, but I wanted you to know now so that when the time does come you will be ready."

"I just don't want this burden, and I don't want to carry it alone." Aragorn whispered.

"Are you worried that I will go across the sea before you become king?" Elrond asked, finally realizing that there was more to the problem than just Estel's uncertainty of becoming king.  When his son nodded miserably, Elrond smiled and laughed a bit.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside,_

_We are one_

_Family, family_

_We are one_

_Family, family,_

_We are one_

"Estel, I love you and I am so proud of you.  I won't leave until I see you come into your destiny.  Yes, sooner or later, I will pass over the sea, but it's not my time yet." He tucked his finger under his son's chin and pulled Estel's head so that he locked eyes with the young ranger.  "Even when I do go over the sea, Estel, I will always be with you if you remember the things that I taught you and how much I love you." Elrond said, feeling tears forming in his own eyes.  "We're a family, Estel.  Nothing can destroy that, no matter what happens to me or to you."

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead,_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one._

"Estel, I know that you will do the right thing.  If it is your destiny to be king, you'll be ready when the time comes. Do you know why I named you Estel?" Elrond asked.  As Aragorn shook his head, Elrond smiled, remembering.  "You are the hope of men, Estel.  And you have brought hope back into this house with your presence.  Before you came here, this house was much different.  When Celebrian went over the sea, part of our family went with her.  The house seemed so much different, less cheerful without her.  You brought that hope back to us, Estel."  Elrond leaned over and kissed his son's forehead.  "You are our hope.  As long as you remember that, and remember that your brothers and I love you, you'll be able to accomplish anything."

_Family, family_

_We are one_

_Family, family_

_We are one_

Translations:

_nin ion_- my son

_tithen min_- little one

_ada_- father

_estel_- hope


End file.
